The First Punishment fanfic
by Benjamin Lupin
Summary: This is based on the adult game called "Punishment". It is about eight kids who join together to play the game. It's not a romance, but there are sexual matters involved. If you get past the rules of the game, I think you'll have a good time!


The rights to the game Punishment does not belong to me or anyone related to me. If you want to check out the demo or buy the game, go to www.punishmentgame.com I changed some of the rules slightly to make the game more interesting and to allow the teenagers to be able to play in the woods. The characters are characters that I made up by myself. Please read and review, this is my first try at fanfic - Benjamin J. D. Lupin  
  
Round One  
  
Ren was there first - that made her referee. She had pretty red hair, and was very shapely. She had bright green eyes and a rather flashy gown. Then came Allen (A gangly boy, but handsome nonetheless.), Jenny (A black haired beauty), and Penny (A perfectly shaped super model.). Angel (Also a beautiful young lady) and Amy (A flat chested, pretty faced girl.) came together, with Colleen (A big plump girl.) following close behind.  
  
Together in silence they set up the table in the middle of the woods. Ren lugged her box of supplies next to her seat, and started setting up her three Manuals - one of Surprises, one of Rewards, and, of course, one of Punishment. Finally, Eli showed up, late as usual. He was medium size for a boy of 14, but had handsome eyes and a large grin.) Together, they made a board for the game of Punishment. Punishment was a newly invented truth and dare type game. It was to be played by anywhere from two to eight players and one referee. The board was to be gathered along a round table, with seats enough to occupy the people present. It is a very simple game: the board passes around a deck of cards (face up), and each person picks a card until someone finds a face card (jack, queen, king, or ace.) When a player picks up a face card, he or she must then pick up more cards depending on the original face card. (for example: when you originally pick up a jack, you have to pick up one extra card. Queen's are two extra cards, and so on.) If you pick up the extra cards and none of them are face cards, then you can go on to chose between whether you want a Punishment or if you want to drop clothes. Taking a Punishment is worth ten points, but every item you strip is worth 35. If you pick up another face card when you're picking up extra cards you have to put the cards at the bottom of the pile and hand it onto the next person. Someone loses the game when they run out of clothes and points. You win the game when you are down to two people and you get more points than the other person. This board has been playing since the boys and Colleen were in 8th grade, Penny was in ninth grade, and the rest of the girls were in 7th. This is their first game of the second season. It takes place the summer after the first season. Jenny was the first to pick up a face card. It was a queen, meaning that she could pick up two cards, hoping that there wouldn't be another face card among them. But the second card was a king, and the game moved on. Eli was the next to pick up a face card, but another king showed up to ruin his turn. Ren spoke up. "Everyone with black hair must take off a clothing piece." She smiled at Jenny, who was the only one in the group with black hair. Whenever Ren played referee she always pegged Jenny with that Surprise first. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks with her big toes, revealing small dainty feet with blue polish on the nails. After a while of no face cards showing up, Ren spoke out again. "Colleen must take off a cloth item." Colleen, the rather large girl, had already taken off her shoes and socks; she was forced to remove her shirt. Underneath was a pair of large, unshapely breasts. Allen and Eli gave each other a quick look; even though she was very nice, it was not fun to play with her. Finally, Jenny turned over a queen, and then six followed by a nine. She asked Ren for a punishment from the punishment book. "Stand still while Eli massages your back. If you give the slightest chill, remove a piece of clothing." Eli was no good at massages, and Jenny got her ten points without having to slip any items off. Colleen got another face card, but pulled up a king right afterward. The cards were passed around the table to Eli, to the ref, to Allen, to Jenny, and then to Angel. She picked up a card and found a king, followed by two twos and a six. She looked towards Ren for directions. "Eli may guess what cup size your bra is. If he guesses right, he may fondle them for thirty seconds." "What? I know everyone here knows my cup size! I refuse to do it." Ren took the refuse dice into her hands, and threw it on the table. It came up 011: She could pass the breast fondling, but had to take two more Punishments. Ren looked up another one: Eli may fondle you stomach for 40 seconds. Allen smiled. He knew Angel had a very soft body, and that Eli would thoroughly enjoy this. Eli walked over, pulled up Angel's shirt to above her bellybutton, and nodded to Ren to start the timer. She clicked in the number and Eli began. He first rubbed over her stomach with his hands, and proceeded to feel her with his cheek. He started blowing soft raspberries into her button, and the timer rang out. Both Eli and Angel looked disappointed, but satisfied. Ren poured a drink of water and passed it to Angel. "Drink this in 30 seconds." She knew Angel could do this, and she was obviously saving the best for later rounds. Angel swigged it down in twenty five (her fastest last season was 20) and passed on the cards. Amy got a king a little later, but it was ruined by a queen following it. Two passes later Eli got the cards and brought a Jack and a two; he was going to be Punished next. "Feel Amy, Penny, and Colleen's behinds, and then blindfold yourself and try to recognize their buns. If you're wrong, they can have they're way with you for one minute." This was another easy one, since all three were easy to tell. Amy's behind was small, Penny's was plush and perfect (like the rest of her body), and Colleen's was big and round. Eli passed on the cards onto Ren. Ren shuffled and handed the deck over to Allen. Before Allen could turn over a card, the ref called out, "The first girl to call "me" gets to put a piece of."  
But Colleen had already called out "me" and put her shirt back on, muttering how cold it was even in June.  
Amy got a jack and a five, and asked for her Punishment. She was to strip off her pants. She gave a dirty look at Ren (who smiled) and pulled off her jeans. "I still say we should have started the season in July; it's freezing out here." She lay her pants on the table and sat back down.  
The cards passed over Colleen with a measly seven, and Eli got a king followed by three no-face cards. "I just take off my socks and shoes instead of taking the punishment." He pulled them off, then passed the cards back to Ren.  
"Eli has 45 points, Jenny, Amy, Colleen, and Angel have ten, and you, Allen and Penny, have still got nothing." She shuffled the cards again and handed them to Allen. The deck went around three times without a single face card, and Ren called out (with a devilish smile.) "Everyone with black hair remove a clothing item."  
Jenny gave a scowl at Ren and removed her pants. The tank top she was wearing didn't cover her underwear at all, and Allen blushed when he saw her panties before she sat back down. Allen took the cards and drew up a jack and nine. He looked next to him at Ren for the next step. She smiled after looking up from her Punishment Manual. "You have been bad. Go around to each person and ask their forgiveness." Allen started to get up but the ref stopped him. "On your knees," she added. With a grim look, he fell to his knees and went around the table. All the girls giggled and laughed at him, and generally gave him a hard time. When he got to Eli, his friend started to open his mouth. Allen cut in with the snappy reply: "Just shut up and give me my forgiveness!" Eli smiled at him, and Allen smiled back as he went back to his seat. "Ok, the cards have gone around the limit; it's time for round two."  
Round Two  
  
Round two opened with Eli being barefoot, Amy pant less, and Jenny barefoot and pant less. The new seating arrangement was (after round one, the seating arrangement was based on points won from the previous round. If there was a tie, it then went by alphabetical order.) Eli, Allen, Amy, Angel, Jenny, and Penny. "Come on, Allen!" Eli said loudly, even though Allen was right next to him "We've got to do better if we want to beat the ladies this season! Amy laughed sarcastically. "Beat us? You didn't even have the guts to finish some of the games last season! How can you possibly beat us this time?" Allen said, "Watch and see!" He smiled at Amy "OK that's enough," Ren said, passing the cards to Eli. "Let's start." Eli picked up a card (nine) and passed it to Allen. "Oh Colleen," Ren added before Eli picked up. "If today's day has the letter "r" in it, remove your outer most clothing. If it isn't, then remove you're innermost." "Ren, you're not helping us win!" Colleen cried.  
  
"I can't pick favorites this game; I'm the referee." Colleen frowned as she started to pull down her pants. Allen and Eli quickly looked away as Colleen removed her underwear and pulled her jeans back on. The two boys winced as they looked back to see Colleen neatly folding a thong before putting it on top of her shirt. The cards went around the table with no one picking up a face card, and the deck was handed back to Eli. He picked up a jack and a ten. "I need to be Punished." He said with a grin. "Lick Angel's toes for 50 seconds." Allen laughed in his head. Even though the rest of Angel's body was very pretty, her feet were not the most fetching thing in the world. Angel held out her toes, and when Ren said "go" he started liking. At least I'm up ten points. He thought to himself when he headed back to his seat. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth for a few seconds, as if it could get rid of the taste. The cards were passed all the way down to Jenny, who got a king and three number cards. "Srip off your shirt so you'll be up 25 points," Penny recommended. "I don't want to," Jenny replied, blushing slightly. "I'm not wearing a bra." Allen gave Eli a silent kick underneath the table; Jenny breasts were the easiest ones to look at, save Penny, who had ridiculously large and comfy ones. "Then that's perfect for what I chose!" Ren replied happily. "I want you to put on this bra - " she threw one over the table from the box of supplies by her chair. "And then take it off using one hand." "Ren! You know I'm the best at that." "I know," she said with a smile. "But you'll distract the boys from the game." Allen and Eli reluctantly looked away while she performed her task, as if proving that they could not be persuaded by temptation. The cards went around the table all the way back to Jenny, who got a jack and a low card. She smiled an "I got an idea" smile, and told Ren, "I'll be taking my tank top off." She sexily removed her tank top, and moved wiggled her torso to move her breast from side to side. Allen and Eli did all they could do not to gawk at her cleavage; they had not seen them since last August. Eli's stomach did happy somersaults as his genitals rose up in satisfaction. He had a few uncontrollable lurches. He glances up at Jenny's face for a second, and she gave him a big wink. He vowed not to look her way again. "Everyone with blonde hair remove an article of clothing!" Ren said happily, slamming her Surprise Manual shot. Allen removed his shoes and socks, and Penny removed her shirt (revealing her even better looking breasts that were bulging in her bra.). Colleen removed her shirt, and Eli's genitals quickly went down again when he glanced her way. "You are showing favoritism, aren't you?" demanded Allen. "You're making them disrobe to distract us!" Ren just shrugged and waved her hands at the deck. The cards moved around to Angel, who got to pick between stripping and Punishment. She chose to pull off her shirt, revealing her fairly nice cleavage. "This isn't going to work!" Allen cried. "You aren't distracting us a bit!" Eli was caught staring into Jenny's nipples. The cards came to her and she got to choose again. She looked up and smiled. "How many points do I have, Ren?" She looked down and answered back 45. "I think I'll use 15 of those to use a Reward. Rewards, of course, are only used to distract a player, especially when the player that needs to be distracted is already doing a good job of distracting himself. "French kiss the player of your choice," Ren said, looking through her Rewards Book. Jenny glided over to Eli, and started to give him a wonderful French kiss. He could almost feel her bare top through his t-shirt, and his genitals came back full size when her handed wandered down to it. Allen looked desperately at Eli. After several seconds of pure bliss, he came to his senses and pulled away. He gazed into Jenny's eyes as she almost flew back to her seat. "The first person to pluck out a pubic hair may demand a favor from another player." Ren recited from her Surprise Manual. Allen was already in his pants when she said "pluck", and had pulled it out before the sentence was over. "Jenny," He scoffed. "I don't want you to touch Eli again!" She shrugged as Eli looked down at his socks that were on the table. The cards moved around to Colleen, who won and took the Punishment "You are to grant a favor to another player, but it cannot involve other people." She inquired Allen what his favor was, and he answered her "move your seat closer to the table." She looked slightly disappointed but pulled in nevertheless. The card moved back to Ren, who recited the score (Angel 35, Jenny 30, Colleen and Eli 10). The cards moved round to Penny, who smiled and offered to take off her bra. Both Eli and Allen looked down at the table, even when Penny's breast bobbed into place. She frowned slightly disappointed. Even though she didn't meet her purpose, she had got 35 points. The cards moved around several times with nothing happening, until Jenny once again got to pick either Punishment or taking off items. This time she chose punishment. "Reveal you underwear for sixty seconds." Ren recited from the manual. All Jenny had to do was stand up; she was already stripped down to only her panties. The card moved around to Allen, who took off his shirt to stay in second with Penny and Angel. Penny received another win, though, and asked for a punishment. She was to also show her panties, and she pulled down her jeans to display them to all. Colleen got to pick next, and decided to use five of her points to do the pot luck move. Pot luck would give a job for someone else to do. The purpose of this is to try to strip of clothes from another person. It wasn't very reliable, but it was something to do when the game got boring. The punishment was directed towards Angel. Eli was to pour water on any part of her exposed flesh and then lick it off. If she shivered, she was to remove a piece of clothing. Colleen chose to use the refuse die, because she knew that Angel would shiver up a storm by Eli's slightest lick. The dice came up 111: Angel had to do her task and Colleen had to do two more! Eli poured water on her shoulder, and it dribbled down to the top of her breast. Eli quickly caught the water before it got too far into her bra and Angel immediately jolted back. She pulled off her jeans, revealing boxers (she found them much more comfortable then panties and thongs.) Colleen's first task was to reveal a piece of her pubic hair. If she got either of the guys sexually aroused, she would win, but if not, she would have to pull off another piece of clothing. Of course, not even Eli was happy to see the brim of her privates, and she was forced to take her pants off. Her next task was just a simple matter of telling Eli and Allen what she thought was sexiest about them. Her turn was soon over. The cards came to Ren, and the round was over 


End file.
